


Who's Afraid Of Virgina Wolfe?

by Serpent Serenade (WhateverImGettingCheeseFries)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Canon-Typical Violence, Post-Canon, Werewolf Jackson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6810988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhateverImGettingCheeseFries/pseuds/Serpent%20Serenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Wнo'ѕ Aғrαιd oғ Vιrɢιɴια Wolғ,Vιrɢιɴια Wolғ,Vιrɢιɴια Wolғ<br/>Wнo'ѕ αғrαιd oғ Vιrɢιɴια Wolғ ѕo eαrly ιɴ тнe мorɴιɴɢ?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

The crisp autumn breeze cut through Virginia Wolfe like a knife.It was mid-September and England was always biting cold right about now. Blantyre Academy for the Gifted stood before her.  
'Gifted' was their fancy way of saying rich and pretentious.  Virginia's family owned timber lines and had made a small fortune doing so. According to school legend, the late Princess Diana had attended Blantyre.   
But Virginia didn't buy it.   
Tucking her dark,black hair behind an ear, Virginia opened the grey doors and stared at the white marble floor.  
It was spotless,as usual. Her dark green Fendi flats slapped against the floor. They were a birthday present from her aunt.  
They had been a Herod's special. She found her locker and carefully put in her combination, staring at her books. Chemistry,History,Math and a giant wad of paper, for her creative writing course. Virginia pulled out her paper and frowned.   
Where was her damn pen? She was shoving binders,textbooks and her math kit aside,but there was no pen. Virginia growled in frustration, slamming her things back in her locker.  
She made her way to History and dropped her books on her desk. She wasn't particularly happy about losing her pen,and now she wouldn't have anything to write with. She tapped her fingers on the desk, watching as the other students filed in. She noticed the new student,the American boy.  
He grinned at her,sitting in front of her. His name was Jackson, Jackson Whittemore and although he kept to himself, he was a flirt.   
He was supposed to have gotten in trouble in the States and his parents moved him here to 'settle him down. 'Virginia had heard he was from California.   
He hadn't paid much attention to Virginia until now. She wondered what had drawn his fixation to her.  
Virginia could very keenly hear the blood pumping to his face.   
"Hi."


	2. 1.

Virginia looked up at the American for a moment.  
"Hello." She replied.  
"I heard that you have a bit of a sense of the nightlife around here." Jackson began.  
"I might be somewhere on the line. Why?" She asked, crossing her arms. She was not about to give him freebies just because.  
"I've been holed up in my bedroom since summer started. The most I've seen of a party was the in-flight movie and that was Wedding Crashers. Tell me that something is happening around here tonight? "He said, eyebrows just below the hairline.  
"There's always something happening around here. You just have to know where to look. "Virginia grinned.  
  
Jackson found himself following Virginia down a dark alley. The only light to be seen was the heater on her cigarette. It was sort of strange. Jackson had never been to London, had never met Virginia before but there was a familiarity in her presence. It was a scant few moments later when Virginia knocked in a large, iron door.  
The building seemed abandoned. Virginia knocked on the door and a small opening appeared.  
"Password?"  
"It's a mister Death or something, he's come about the reaping? "Virginia replied. The door opened.  
"What kind of password is that? "Jackson asked.  
"A quote from Monty Python. "Virginia answered.  
"Who?"  
"Never mind. Welcome to my playground. "Virginia smiled,walking into the now visible club.  
It was an underground operation,from what Jackson could see. There were minors here. Virginia left his side, with a curt "See ya,chum."  
The next time he saw her,there was a beer in her hand. He tried not to pay attention, but Jackson couldn't help but want to unravel her.  
He was not alone, yes.  
But he had no Lydia at his side.  
No Danny to confide in.  
He was, in the metaphorical, not physical sense, alone.  
Jackson had no pack and he would change at the next full moon, unaided and unable to contain himself. What was he to do,honestly.  
He didn't know if he would feed,if he would kill  
Or,worst yet,  
He would cower in a corner like a lost pup. It was too overwhelming.  
He had no idea how to prepare for such an event.  
Jackson was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he almost missed it.  
The tall,slender man cutting through the crowd. Jackson had only noticed him,however because his nose entered the room at least five minutes before the man. He was young and fair, but there was something off about him.  
He had a purpose. It startled even him,however when the man and drew a gun,fired a shot  
And went straight for Virginia. She seemed not to notice him; Jackson wanted to shout out and warn her. In a blinding flurry of movements, the man was pinned to the wall,Virginia's hand wrapped around his throat.  
"You made a mistake coming to such a public place. If you wanted to kill me, you should have done it in the alley." She hurled him out a glass window near the front of the building.  
Jackson felt his heart race.  
As she turned back to him,he could see them,clear as day.  
Her eyes.  
Her eyes were glowing golden.  
  
Jackson barely remembered Virginia rushing past him,barely remembered just standing there.  
She was a werewolf.  
It made sense now,but why hadn't she made it known earlier? This was probably her territory, she must have a pack.  
She should have sniffed him out earlier. Why hadn't she?  
  
  
Jackson located Virginia before school the next morning, sitting on a bench and smoking a cigarette. She looked sort of ragged. Her black hair hung down around her shoulders. Her eyes were red,had she been crying?  
"Good morning. "  
"Don't say good morning like it's all peachy keen,jelly bean. Don't say good morning like you slept well and you aren't hungover. It's morning, all right. I've yet to find anything good about it. "Virginia said, taking a long drag of her cigarette. 


	3. 2.

Jackson found himself staring at his locker. His mind was on Virginia Wolfe.  
Garnering from school gossips was not his normal way of obtaining information, but he was not in his normal environment.  
When almost every sentence started with  
"Well,you didn't hear it from me,but" he gathered that Virginia Wolfe was a woman shrouded in mystery.   
Her family was in the timber business and had made a small fortune chopping, processing and making furniture and paper. Her dark hair was a poke at her Irish and Spanish roots, The blue eyes were also a throwback.  She spoke with a thick London accent, supposedly born within the tolls of Big Ben. She was supposed to have decent connections as well and that was what put her in the feed for what was happening.  
He wasn't sure how much of the information was true, but he figured it was a good start.    
Armed with this information, he made his way to her locker and nodded.  
"Is it a good afternoon or"  
"It's Friday,Jackson Whittemore.  No matter how good today is, you don't need to remind me."  
"Feisty. That would be the temperament of the Irish coming out?" He grinned.  
"You've done your homework. But I would too if I had been legally pronounced dead once." She grinned back, turning to make her way to class.  
She had some lofty connections.  
  
Jackson found himself once again watching her at the final bell. Virginia Wolfe to and from school in a regular car. She was picked up in a Rolls Royce, What a ride.  
His Porsche was probably equal in value to that,give or take a  bit of quid.     
Suddenly,he was being dragged towards the car.  
"Get in." Virginia growled, holding the door open. He didn't argue,just slid in next to you.  
"My car"  
"Jeeves will take care of it, he has your keys."  
"OK." Jackson nodded. wondering what she wanted.


	4. 3.

Jackson swallowed as they drove.  
"Biscuit? Brandy? Tea?"  
"Liquor,please." Jackson mumbled.  
Virginia nodded, pouring him a drink.   
"There needs to be a discussion" she began,"About what you saw last night."   
"I suppose." He said, taking a drink.  
"Let's start with your conclusions and I'll confirm or refute them." She said,taking a sip of her tea.   
"You're a werewolf." Virginia choked on her tea.  
"What?"  
"You.Are. A. Werewolf." He repeated.  
"What brought you to that conclusion?" She asked, setting her tea on the saucer.  
"Your eyes...They were gold." Virginia swore under her breath, before turning to him.  
"I don't know what Americans believe about werewolves, but things are different here. "  
"I know what you are,Virginia Wolfe. Because I am too." Jackson said,taking another drink.  
"I don't what you're playing at,"  
"I can prove it." Virginia glanced at him. Suddenly, his eyes were glowing blue.   
"So you are." She muttered.He nodded.  This was going to be a long ride.   
  
Jackson was slightly impressed with The Wolfe house.  There was a rod iron gate with a a circular driveway, leading up to a giant stone castle.  
"This has been in my father's family for a century. Supposedly, my great grandfather won it in a poker game against the lord. " She chuckled, stepping out of the car. His Porsche was also in the driveway.  
"Cool" he smiled. There was a strange darkness in the air.  
"Tonight is the full moon. Left unattended, you will turn,you will feed and you will kill." Her face darkened at the last portents.   
"So,what do we do?"  
"My uncle suffered the same fate,so my father is very knowledgeable in this process. During one of the wars, the priests were hunted down. Their safety was in houses built with what they call Priest Holes.  They were passages in the house where they would hide until a sympathizer came and freed them." She explained."I always take my full moons in ours."  
"Why?" He asked.  
"You really don't know,do you? That party, what happened...That's the life a werewolf leads. We hide, rather than fight. The fear and superstition, it never died here." Virginia said.  
"But you can't take a hunter?" Jackson was confused.  
"They keep us  in line. The closest thing to a pack fled to America years ago. They kill us when we start to become powerful." Virginia was showing him the drawing room.  
 "But"  
"Things are different here,Jackson. They cower in the light of the full moon.  
Because when a wolf howls a hunter comes." She was looking him in the eyes.  
She explained how the wolves had nearly been hunted to extinction here. They'd gotten her uncle last fall.  
"This is the priest hole." She said finally.  
It was a space on the wall, with a strange pattern. Jackson watched Virginia gently press a tile and it opened.  
"This is where you'll be tonight. You're involved, we're doing this together."


	5. 4.

It had been a hard night.  
Virginia was the first to rise. She had little cell service down here, but she gave Jackson a hard kick when the door opened. Jackson clambered up the stairs with her,almost having the door shut on him.  
"Would you friend like breakfast?" Mr. Wolfe asked his daughter.  Virginia looked over him.  
"Eggs and a steak?" She asked him. Jackson nodded. He wanted,needed protein this morning. He watched Virginia trudge up the stairs,before turning to her father. As soon as the shower water started, Mr. Wolfe began talking.  
"How do you know Virginia?" The man asked. He resembled his daughter, down to the dark hair and steely eyes.  He had a thick mustache that seemed to have been trimmed with a ruler. The rest of his face was dotted with peach fuzz and he was a large man. Jackson guessed that was from years of logging.   
"We go to school together." Jackson answered quietly.  He stared up the stairs for a moment, before turning back to Mr. Wolfe.  
"How long have you known her?" This was beginning to feel  like an interrogation on his part.  
"Umm... I think less than a month." Jackson replied. Mr. Wolfe frowned slightly.  
"I understand your condition gives you an understanding of each other.   However, I must express my dismay at learning the person my daughter has brought into her house is something of a stranger to her otherwise." Oh,no.  
This was not the boyfriend interrogation.  
"Sir, I think you have the wrong idea. I'm not dating your daughter."   
"I know. I'm not sure if that ameliorates the situation or exacerbates it." Jackson was officially lost, although he thought he had an idea of what the man said.  
"I have a girlfriend. In America, she couldn't come with me-"  
" That doesn't make me feel better."


	6. 5.

It was Saturday. Jackson was relieved to see his beloved Porsche was in the driveway. Virginia came down from her shower,hair still damp.   
"Papa,I think Jeeves wants to see you in the garden. " She said.  Her father left. "I apologize if papa made you uncomfortable. He's not always like that. " She smiled, before dishing out breakfast.   
"Last night, you said we were in this together. Does that mean we're a pack?"  
"Yes and no. As I said, being in a pack is just as dangerous as being alone. We'll have to protect each other. "She explained. "There is no Alpha or Beta. Just us."   
Jackson nodded.   
  
Once he got home, his father was angry at first that he was out so late but when Jackson explained that he was at a friend's, he softened.   
"I'm glad you're making friends and adjusting. But you can't be out all night. The last time you were, we were told you were dead."  
"This is different, dad. Virginia is different. "  Jackson said.   
"So,it's a girl? "

 

Virginia stared at the thing on her property.  
It was a body.  
A _dead_ body.   
"Papa!"She yelled,   
"What is it,Popkin?'Her father yelled. Then he started running. "Virginia...Is that"  
"Yes,papa. He's dead."  
And Virginia could smell wolf all over him.  
  
  
"Jackson Whittemore!" Virginia snapped as she shoved the fellow werewolf into the locker.  
"What?" He groaned,  
"Where were you last night?" She asked.  
"What time,officer?"  
"No playing games,. All.Night." Virginia snapped.  
"I was at home. I watched TV until ten,then I went to bed." Jackson said.  
"Did you leave at all?"  
"What's this about?" He asked sternly.  
"Someone dumped a body in my backyard this  morning." Virginia  said.

 

Jackson was waiting for Virginia on Monday morning. He grinned as the familiar Rolls Royce. As Virginia stepped out of the car,he approached her.  
"Let's take a walk."  He said,taking her elbow. Virginia looked at him as they strolled around Blantyre.   
"Listen,I think if we're going to be in close proximity for awhile,"  
"I know you have a girlfriend. Mine ears hear all,American boy." Virginia said,a strange accent in her voice.  
"It's not that,it's just that I'm not used to being the underdog."  
"Listen,Jackson. Just don't get us both killed and we'll be fine." Virginia warned.  
  
Virginia had,effectively,taken Jackson under her wing. On their lunch break,she told him the rules, how to tell if there was a hunter around,how to cover your tracks so they didn't find you.  Jackson was listening intently to the lessons,wanting to make it through his senior year of high school.   
  
Virginia was a born leader.She was good at giving direction and guidance where it was necessary. Virginia had a way of controlling herself when it was needed,so she wan't prone to 'Hulking out' as she lovingly called it. When Jackson asked her about it,she said  
"I always thought being a werewolf was kinda like being the Incredible Hulk. When we get mad,we tend to 'Hulk Out' and end up 'Hulk smashing' every thing in our paths." It made sense,but Jackson never caught on to the idea.  
Some time later,Jackson realized that he'd gone from leading to following.  He found he didn't mind though. There was less responsibility when you followed someone.  Virginia made the whole world seem like a few scant miles.  
"What you have to remember,Jackson,is that no matter how you feel or what happens-don't ever let yourself be detected. They will track you,they will find you and they will kill you."  
"There needs to be a serious change around here." Jackson said.  
"I know. But even if we gathered all the wolves in London,we'd never have enough to take on the Hunters."  
"But what about all the wolves in England?"

 


End file.
